


First Kiss-ish

by I_have_horrible_writers_block



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Innocent, Kenma, Kuroo - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Tiny Angst, gamer - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, it's really bad, kenma kozume - Freeform, kenma likes games and kuroo, kuroo is popular, little cheek kiss, little kenma is not, no tears, take a shot everytime I write "kuroo", two bros - Freeform, you were warned, you will be drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_horrible_writers_block/pseuds/I_have_horrible_writers_block
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo walk home together and Kenma gets his first kiss! (well not really)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	First Kiss-ish

Kenma’s eyes were glued to his DS as he attempted to defeat the boss in his game. Thumbs rapidly mashing the controls and his tongue slightly poking out of the corner of his mouth. These moments were both his favourite and his most hated. They were good since he was silently gaming and not a single stranger in the world seemed to acknowledge his existence. However, these were often the loneliest times as well. 

Moments in between cutscenes would make him look up and notice that not a single person noticed him. That he could stay there for hours on end without a single pair of curious eyes meeting his eyes. Most of the time he was content being an unknown shadow hiding in the background, but there were always a few seconds where it wouldn’t be fine. Where being alone and unnoticed was the exact opposite of what he wanted. Being lonely was only fun in a group, and he had never really been a part of a group where everyone else was as lonely as he was. 

He watched as the screen displayed the word ‘VICTORY’ across it. So, like he always did when there was a painfully boring cutscene or a victory, he looked up from his DS. No one was looking, no one noticed him, and once again he was a nameless shadow in the background. The smallest friend group near him consisted of three members, and the biggest had eight. Two different-in-size groups, and yet one major similarity: they were all engaged in their conversations. Engaged to the point where not a single member noticed lonely wandering eyes watching them. 

His best friend in the whole world was at home since relatives came to visit. Kenma could just picture Kuroo attempting to politely escape his aunt’s hugs and his uncle’s marriage jokes. That being said, he knew that Kuroo would fail miserably and that he would be getting spammed with texts as soon as Kuroo could get to the phone. Texts about the awful jokes, or boring stories. Texts that would make Kenma feel a little less alone. 

Kenma planned on staying cooped up in his room the whole night, and probably the next day as well. His plan, though, was foiled when he was forced out of the house to ‘socialize’ and to ‘get some sun’. To which he argued that he socialized with his online friends and got plenty of sunlight from his window. Despite his protests, he eventually agreed to leave as a way to avoid further confrontation. That was the only reason he had come to the park. 

Pulling out his phone, he checked his messages to see if the spamming had started since his phone was usually set on silent. Disappointed not to see a single text, he turned his phone off again. 

“You should turn your sound on,” a voice suggested from above him. 

Kenma looked up only to see Kuroo’s tall figure looming over him. Kuroo pulled back and happily sat down beside him. 

“I thought you had your relatives coming over…” Kenma tried to hide his smile, but hiding such an overwhelming amount of happiness proved itself to be difficult. 

“I did, but then my dad said I could go out so I tracked you down and here we are now.”

“Tracked me down?”

“Yep.”

“How?- actually ‘why?’ is the better question.”

“Figured you’d be alone, plus why wouldn’t I?” 

“I don’t know…” Kenma mumbled quietly. 

Kuroo didn’t forget him as everyone else did, Kuroo always noticed and took excellent care of him. Kenma scooted a little closer to him and peeked over his broad shoulder to see what he was pulling out. 

“I brought my DS and some games, wanna game?” 

Kenma smiled softly as he looked at his shoes. They helped pull him back into their normalities, and he eagerly nodded before inserting one of the games Kuroo had brought him. His fingers moved swiftly back onto the controls but his eyes wandered their way back to Kuroo, who had already started his game. 

~~~time skip brought to you by Bokuto’s tears~~~

Kuroo had insisted that the two of them went back to their respective houses since the sky had grown quite dark. This led to the two boys walking side-by-side in the dark. Kuroo was a natural heater, and was always quick to notice shifts in Kenma’s comfort. Once the cool breeze set in and he noticed that Kenma was holding his own body closer, he immediately stopped walking and took off his sweater. 

“Here.” He smiled, offering his sweater to the smaller boy. 

“No, it’s fine. Plus you’ll get cold.”

“I’ll be fine, Kenma. You, however, are practically turning into a short block of ice. So take the sweater before you get any worse.” 

“But!-” Kenma tried to protest, but it became clear that the other man just simply wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer. With that, he took the huge sweater and put it on. Instantly he felt the warmth rush through his body before he remembered the comment Kuroo had made. “I’m not that short.”

“Yes you are, Munchkin, you’re tiny.”

“No, I am not.” He muttered and pouted his bottom lip slightly.   
They spent the next few moments in silence before Kuroo spoke up. “I’m surprised you’ve walked this far, I know how comfortable you were becoming with my couch and your bed. Are you tired?”

Kenma immediately knew what Kuroo was suggesting and didn’t want to risk it. “No, I’m good.” 

“Kenma I know your short legs are tired and that your feet probably hurt as well, stop walking.” When Kenma shook his head in defiance Kuroo continued, “Dude if it’s because you got a boner last time, I already said that we’re cool. It’s a natural thing and some-”

“-It’s not because of that, I’m just not tired.” Kenma lied.

“Promise?” Kuroo extended his pinkie finger, a childish act, but one that they continued to respect. Kenma just kept walking in silence with two aching feet, two wobbly legs, and an embarrassing memory playing through his head. Kuroo stopped walking as he knew that Kenma didn’t like going far without him if he didn’t have to. 

“Can we just go?”

“Depends.”

“Kuroo I’m not getting on your back again.”

“Would you prefer bridal? Or perhaps my shoulders?”

“No.”

“Koala?”

“No.”

“Then my back is your only other option.” 

“Kuroo are you- can we just go?” Kuroo remained silent with an expecting raised eyebrow. “Kuroo, please, can we go? Kuroo? Oh my god, fine, can we go now?” Without a single word, Kuroo walked over to him and swooped Kenma up in his arms bridal style. “Wait not this way, please, literally any other way.” 

“I’m the one carrying you, so I think I should get to choose, and I choose this way.” 

He carried Kenma the rest of the way home like that. While Kenma kept protesting, he was internally celebrating. Not only did he have Kuroo’s sweater on, but he was being held tightly against Kuroo’s chest. Borrowing sweaters and forced carrying only enforced the reality of Kuroo noticing Kenma. 

He noticed Kenma a lot more than the small boy caught onto, he noticed every little detail and meaning behind even the simplest of actions. He noticed emotions, whether positive or negative when he openly expressed them, and when his face appeared void of feeling. He noticed when he was cold or hot, when he wanted to be left alone, and when he said he did but didn’t mean it. He also noticed that Kenma often felt forgotten about, and that was why he made the extra effort to notice him. That was why he snuck out of their family reunion to go see him. Reminding Kenma that at least one person noticed him was worth the scolding he was sure to receive when he went home. Cause if Kenma felt happy and noticed, then Kuroo was happy. 

They got to Kenma’s door sooner than either of them would have liked. Once he put Kenma down, the two of them just stared at each other in awkward silence. Both of them wanted to do the same thing, however, they were also both too nervous to act on it, and were unsure if the other person wanted the same. You can only be so close to someone before you start to want more than friendship. They were far beyond that level, yet neither of them trusted their gut enough to act on it. 

“This is me.” Kenma awkwardly mumbled as he unintentionally quoted a show he saw. 

“That it is,” Kuroo replied with the same amount of awkwardness. 

“Thanks for carrying me home.”

“It was nothing.”

The tension was suffocating both of them as their nerves poured onto their words. 

“Did you want your sweater back right now?” 

“No, you can hang onto it for a bit if you want.”

“Okay sure.” 

“Yeah.” 

Kenma shoved his hands into Kuroo’s sweater’s pockets as he fumbled with his fingers. He heard Kuroo mutter something before he felt a hand lifting his chin. The two of them locked eyes and Kuroo bent down slightly to get closer to Kenma’s height to make his next intentions easier. Kuroo slightly tilted his head before moving his lips closer to Kenma’s. Kenma instinctively closed his eyes as he waited for his dreams to come true. Both of their bodies were sweaty and awkwardly positioned, but neither seemed to care. 

Kenma could tell even with his eyes closed that Kuroo was right in front of him due to his shaky breathing. Bracing himself for impact, his eyes shot open when instead of Kuroo’s lips meeting his, Kuroo planted his lips on Kenma’s cheek before pulling away. Moving his hand towards his cheek where Kuroo kissed, he watched as Kuroo ran to his house after calling “Bye Kenma have a nice night!” 

With rosy cheeks and a beaming smile, Kenma ran into his house, up into his room, threw himself onto his bed, rolled around as he giggled loudly, and quickly texted ‘Thank you’ to Kuroo. While he didn’t get even a second of sleep that night due to his giddy excitement, he didn’t mind one bit. Kuroo noticed him, and not just in a friendly way. He was finally noticed in a romantic light by the man of his dreams. He was no longer an unknown shadow in the background, he was a star in the spotlight. While his family slept the night away, he danced until dawn.


End file.
